


Flowers

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Gerard loved flowers. These though, these were funeral flowers.





	Flowers

Mikey went down to his knees to read the messages attached to the flowers. Words of loss and love. Words that made him want to curl up and howl. He hated this, hated funeral flowers. He’d wanted to say there should be no flowers but he’d been overruled by their family and by the band. Gerard after all had loved flowers, had loved colour although these were mainly white. He bowed his head not wanting to see any more of this. Of the funeral for his brother. Wishing he could let it all go away. Wishing he himself were dead.


End file.
